Time of the Season
by Mel8627
Summary: No one ever caught his eye. He even thought he was broken, a dud. Focused only on academics...that was until he caught wind of a unique boy with red eyes...and his world went up in flames. Omegaverse. Teacher/Student
1. Chapter 1

The classroom… The one place I felt most safe... WAS the one place I felt most safe and in control, that is, until the day Bakugou Katsuki walked through the threshold and upended my entire existence.

As a teacher I pride myself on being thoroughly professional in all aspects. I oversee everything from all angles and… am very straight-laced to say the least. I, Midoriya Izuku, am thirty-one years old. Have been a teacher since I was twenty-four. Have trained, inspired, and influenced hundreds of students that have passed through my classroom… I am professorial, controlled. I take my job seriously, and I am… I… am… thoroughly fucked. And by a fifteen year old none-the-less… I am the epitome of pathetic!

At first, I didn't realize just how fucked I was. When he first walked in, I'd be lying if I didn't say he caught my eye. Not in a sexual manner! He's different. From a purely professional standpoint, I could tell he was a problem child. He had a sneer etched on his features for the better part of the first ten or-so minutes of my class when I was introducing myself, course, and syllabus. He never made eye contact, just merely rested his cheek on the heel of his hand. Like he was bored of the world, and... that intrigued me.

Considering my non-existent love-life, I never thought I would have any sexual response to anyone. Don't get me wrong, I've had sex, but every encounter just seemed...empty. I had come to the conclusion that there just wasn't anyone for me, and that I should focus primarily on academics. So, I did.

Everyone else always seemed infatuated with finding a mate though, and I could never understand. Living in a world based on secondary gender roles, I felt as if I was a defective alpha. No one scent was enticing to me, ever, despite how others tried to trigger my inner beast. I honestly believed that that didn't exist, because there was no evidence to support that it actually DID exist. It was as if I were a beta, I assumed, or maybe the blood test was wrong...thrice. I didn't know. I didn't understand, that there was this whole other world where my every sense could be on high alert with a slight whiff of that scent.

What I mean by on high alert, is that I could be aware of everything that person is doing and feeling...with just a trace of scent. Mind-blowing. I was not prepared to deal with this in any cognitive way whatsoever. Entire focus zeroed in on that one person whose scent wafted my way...what? What was I saying? I don't know, because holy hell does that spicy musk smell..._sigh_...like my own personal God has arrived to fuck my world to bits...until nothing is left.

I pride myself on my self-control, and thus have done nothing. Will...do nothing. Will not pursue. He is a child. He is innocent. Except, he just presented...as an omega...in my classroom!

It started slowly, the smell, over the past few weeks. Seemed no one noticed except me. Realization didn't dawn on me until now, but going over my memories I should have realized sooner. Although, this is all very shockingly new to me, as I didn't believe it to actually be real... I thought it was impossible! That the sudden infatuation growing inside was just me going insane...or that I needed a vacation…

"Damn, baku-bro," Kirishima waved his hand in front of his face, "did you forget to wear deodorant?"

Deodorant? My brow furrowed, does that intoxicating scent smell _bad_ to others?

"Che...your fucking nose must be broken."

The normal teen could present anywhere from ages fourteen to eighteen, with the majority presenting at age sixteen. So, the majority of the class hasn't presented yet…could explain the 'bad' smell.

I could barely inhale with that alluring scent permeating the room. It felt so thick I could taste him. My judgement was clouding as I felt stirring in my gut. Cheeks flushing. Not good.

"I smell it too Bakugou." Uraraka's tone was concerned, "I think you should go to the nurses office."

"Hah? Why?"

"You look flushed…"

His cheeks _were_ pink. It almost made him look...cute. Faintly I wondered if his body was unconsciously responding to mine…though I knew I had scent blockers on as required of all faculty. I bit my lip and stood from my desk.

"Bakugou, she's right." I cleared my throat. My voice sounded foreign even to my own ears, "You don't look so well. You should go to the nurses office."

He looked as if he was about to protest, but then winced almost doubling over his desk. Before I knew what I was doing, he was in my arms. How I traversed half the classroom in mere seconds, I'll never know.

"Uraraka, you're in charge. Just continue your assignments."

Throwing his arm across my shoulders I pulled him from his desk and walked him out of the classroom. He was much lighter than I had expected, and he even felt small in my grasp. I felt that he wanted to protest how he was being treated, but his free hand gripped his stomach while he clenched his teeth against the pain. I knew from a/b/o physiology that the first heat was always the most painful.

Breathing through my mouth to keep from smelling only lead to tasting. Not sure which was worse. His spicy musk was clinging to me through the bodily contact. Could feel it seeping into my skin.

Broken, incomplete thoughts. Not good.

"Midoriya-sensei…"

I couldn't respond. Rock hard and weeping...leaking precum. Inhaling through my nose, a sweet smell accompanied the spicy musk. Slick. I burned. I kept moving with my ward to the nurses office honestly shocked that this was even happening.

"Shitty-sensei…"

I could feel my skin suddenly become clammy from sweat. My eyes widened, if I was sweating there was a good chance the scent blockers could…

"We're going the wrong way!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked around to see that indeed, we were going the wrong way. Looking at Bakugou was a mistake. He looked fuckable. I felt the urge to turn him upside-down and taste that sweet slick. Trace each pleat of his asshole with my tongue before tongue fucking that virgin hole. Make him scream in ecstasy until…

"Don't...look at me like that!"

My eyes widened and I nearly dropped him, "I'm sorry!" In an effort to not drop him, I pulled him closer. His heavy breaths washed over the sensitive skin of my neck and I was nearly undone. I imagined all possible outcomes, all positions, how I'd force my cock into him… This wasn't me! Is this what it's like to be overcome by the beast within? The urge to mate, to bite, had me salivating!

Bakugou shifted in my arms, groaned, and nuzzled into the scent glands at my neck. I stiffened.

"Shitty-sensei…" He murmured breathilly, "smell good…"

Had to get him to the nurses office!

Jerking awake I woke with a start. It was just a dream! I wiped the sweat from my brow as my shoulders slumped. This is insane. My reality is all distorted, so warped I no longer can tell if I'm actually awake or dreaming. Trying to slow my breathing I notice the tent in the sheets. FML.

Bakugou Katsuki hasn't actually presented yet, but I have a feeling he's going to be an omega. Why do I have this feeling? Maybe because I've never had a feeling like this before in my life, and if the wet dreams were any indication...it's a very strong feeling.

Very strong feeling, I think as I palm my engorged alphan cock. I've never had much of a need to relieve sexual tension, but this has increased ten-fold upon meeting one Bakugou Katsuki. Which was just a mild inclination at first has transformed into full blown obsession. It's as if I can't help myself...it just...escalated…

Blonde hair… Crimson eyes… taut body… round ass… I could just imagine him presenting for me. Ass up, looking up at me over his shoulder. His hands would find their way to his cheeks and he would spread them for me. My breath would catch at witnessing such perfection, and my heart would ache.

I would cum in my pants if that would ever happen.

Squeezing my cockhead at the thought of penetrating that tight heat, I'm nearly there. I'd slide in slow, open him up. Would he grunt or gasp? A mixture of both?

Squeezing the base I work my way back up and fuck my hand slowly, just as I would fuck him. I want to cum inside him, paint his walls white with my essence. And, yes, I realize just how fucked up I am, but I'm too far gone at this point.

I'd speed up, fuck him faster and faster until he's fucking screaming and begging to cum, to be claimed, to be mine.

Biting my wrist to keep from crying out loud, I cum _hard_.

Releasing a shuddering breath I relax, give a couple lazy strokes and release my grip. I run my clean hand through my tousled hair, tangled from thrashing around while sleeping, and passionate self gratification...I sigh.

He's going to present soon. Each day is maddeningly worse than the next...and I have no idea what will happen when it does. When it does...it's going to be hard to accept, I know that much. But what I'll do… I know what I want to do. I want to knot him. Is that socially acceptable? No, and even less so since I am his teacher. The biology of it doesn't account for things like this. Nature's rules often don't coincide with man's rules, and every fiber of my being is screaming to claim this boy.

That sounds like a news story… "Alpha couldn't keep it in his pants, raped fifteen year old."

It's fucking instinctual! I didn't ask to be this way! I was perfectly content with my boring lonely life. Ok, not perfectly content, but mostly. And I never would have known what I had been missing if I never met Kaachan.

Yes. I gave him a pet name. One that he will never know about. That is unless he ever shows interest...which he can't! He won't. Then again, there's only one way to find out... Forego the scent blockers, and claim I forgot...perfect. It...it's just an experiment...just to see if all this instinctual stuff is all in my head. To prove that I'm not crazy...or to prove that I am, and that I need to seek help.

Massaging my temples I realize I already need help...but I cannot tell a soul.

I'm aroused again at the thought of what sort of reaction Kaachan will... would have. Would. If I ever...which I won't...go without scent blockers. Would it trigger his heat? Ugh...I'm dreaming...it'll never happen.

Normally students wear scent blockers after they present, so after Kaachan presents...I won't have to be tortured anymore. That's a sad thought. Despite being tortured by that scent...it suddenly disappearing is depressing.

Throwing an arm over my closed eyes, I sigh heavily. I don't understand any of this, but I wish I did. Google. I search for my phone in the dark on the bedside table. Palming it I unlock it and tap the internet icon. Tap the search bar, and the keyboard appears. I hesitate, and bite my lower lip. This will be on my search history...should I even attempt a search like this? Could it later be used as evidence? Not if it's benign... like a/b/o physiology...

Hesitantly I type "Alpha/omega physiology" and tap search. What I'd love to search is Alphas and unpresented omegas...but feel that would just lead to porn...or worse. So, searching through information that I already know, I stumble upon a gem that reaffirms everything that I believe.

_The strength of the match is determined by scent. In that scent an alpha or omega will know exactly how compatible they are with the opposite based on the pull of said scent. Much like a magnet, if compatibility is high, it will be very difficult to resist the pull of the other with the insistence of nature's urge to procreate._

_Just as magnets, low compatibility matches will often not affect the other or in most cases repel the other with an offending scent._

_In extremely rare cases, children have been able to scent a high compatibility match amongst their peers before either have presented, and are said to be 'fated mates'. _

Fated mates…maybe.

_Unmated alphas aged over twenty-eight may experience a coming of season. In which their alphan instincts kick into overdrive when a high compatibility match is scented and the urge to mate becomes undeniable. Over time, senses will heighten ten times more than normal, and what was once tolerable will become overbearing often interfering with normal everyday life. If left unchecked, their reality will be skewed to the point the only thing they can think of is mating the omega. This is one of the many ways nature preserves the species…_

Shit…

_If the omega match were to go into heat, instincts would completely take over. There would be no reasoning, no thought process other than the urge to mate. Exercise extreme caution around an alpha that may be perceived to be experiencing a coming of season. If threatened, the alpha will become extremely aggressive…_

Holy...shit.


	2. Chapter 2

A heavy weight settled onto my chest, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I..._have_ to tell someone now. There's no way I can let anything like this happen… To lose all sense of self and simply just _take_ what I want...need… He probably wouldn't see it that way. How could he?

I lock my phone and throw it on the other side of the bed.

Completely...utterly...undeniably...fucked.

There's no way out of this sad predicament. Worst case scenario: Bakugou goes into heat and I lose everything… My position, teaching license, probably go to prison...and I'll never see him again...

He is my mate. I feel it even if he doesn't, and...realizing that just now… I just can't. I can't do this. There's no way that this will turn out for the best.

Should I quit my job? Transfer? Maybe I should go to the doctor and see if there's any medication that could possibly help? Or...could possibly convince him to wear scent blockers?

That's just a short-term fix though...if he were to go into heat, blockers wouldn't do anything and it would be worst-case scenario…

I don't know what to do, so I just stare up into the dark abyss above my bed. There has to be something I can do...someone that can help me. I'll have to consult one of two people. Recovery Girl or All Might...or maybe a third party that doesn't know me or my job… Which would be safer? No...No! I...can't tell anyone! I just...can't...

I rub my temples...there has to be a way to fix this...I think before my hand falls, I close my eyes, and I fall asleep.

At school the next day, I still haven't made a decision. I need more time...

I don't glance up to the doorway when he enters, but God I want to. My eyes long to look him over, to try to memorize every unique feature. Inhaling instead, I catch that scent and it sustains me. My heart thumps a bit faster in my chest, and I smile softly to myself.

But then I feel eyes on me and I look up on instinct. He's looking at me with a blank face, while my small smile is still in place. He blinks, then sits at his desk, breaking the short moment. Was that a moment? I wonder, but it's pretty normal behavior of every student. Not just Bakugou, unfortunately. They all look up to me to guide and teach them, they have to look at me.

Puberty is a weird time in someone's life though, and it makes me wonder how many of my students look at me in a sexual way. It's not like I'd ever know. There is a strict code of conduct for students as well as teachers, so no one has ever...you know...that I know of.

He's staring again. I can feel his eyes on me. Everyone else can look at me, and no reaction, but him...I can feel it almost every time. Like he's trying to figure me out...but I'm sure it's just my imagination. Has to be, because when I look up, he's not looking at me.

I swallow excess saliva thickly, I want him. To have his attention, to touch him… My fingers _itch_ to touch him.

And then class begins.

When class is over, I want to follow him. I long to learn more about him. It's as if his scent is calling out to me...luring me in. Should I answer the call? I look to his empty desk…

The rest of the students filter out and I am alone… That is, until Mirio Togata slides through the door. He's smiling, "Midoriya-kun, long time no see!"

I smile, "It's good to see you! What brings you here to this side of the campus?" The former Lemillion teaches on the other side of the world renowned UA, so we don't normally see each other unless one or the other goes out of their way.

He scratches his cheek, "Ano...I have a request of you... Would you like to patrol with me like old times? In costume?"

I hesitate, "In our old costumes? What makes you want to?"

"I was feeling nostalgic," he scratches the back of his head and chuckles. "Is it so bad to want to relive such a prime time of our lives?"

That was before he lost his quirk...I feel like I have to say yes…

"Just one day, besides no one will recognize us!" He enthuses.

I agree. How could I not? What could it hurt? We plan to meet up on Sunday.

It's all fuzzy after that because my mind wanders back to Bakugou, and I just run on autopilot for the rest of the day. I know I need to stop obsessing, I feel like when he's around it's instinctual, but when he's not, it shouldn't be…

Trying to rationalize my behavior isn't helping anything. I need to be stronger, resist certain urges...like the thought of running my tongue along his top lip and looking into his half lidded eyes...before ravishing his mouth. Yeah. Things like that. I laugh at myself...who am I trying to convince?

Trying to get my mind off of a certain someone, once I'm home I search for my old highschool costume. I find it easily enough and try it on. It's tighter than I remember...a lot tighter. I've bulked up a lot since high school. Not like All Might, but like a lean version of him at his peak.

I look at myself in a full length mirror in my bedroom, running my hands over the fabric to smooth out the wrinkles. Looking into my reflection's wide eyes, I notice I'm looking older. Fine lines around my eyes from laughing and smiling...a little tired too. I force a smile to my reflection that doesn't quite reach my eyes.

Thinking of what he would think if he saw me like this brings a true smile to my face. Even a light blush. Rubbing my nose with a finger, I turn away from the mirror.

I'm looking forward to patrolling with Lemillion, as highschool Deku. Come to think of it...a child actually inspired my hero name. We used to live in the same apartment complex before I moved for uni. My memory is pretty hazy, but I remember him being a cute little spitfire despite not having his quirk yet. I wonder what kind of person he grew up to be...it's been so long I don't even remember his family name.

Removing my hero costume I turn back to the full length mirror to look at my body. Frowning at the mirror, there are a lot of scars, and they are partially the reason I'm now a teacher instead of a hero. They're usually hidden by the button down dress shirts I wear so students won't see or ask about them, but mostly I hide them from myself.

Faintly, I wonder if they would ever be ugly to Kaachan...would he hate my body? Or would he ask about them?

I shrug to myself, and my hand wanders down to squeeze my bulging cock through the soft fabric of my underwear. I wonder how it would feel to have him trace some of the scars with his tongue, then all of the veins of my dick...nah, that'd take too long. I'd want to just shove it down his throat.

When did I get so depraved?! I never would have thought like that before! I'm not even near Kaachan...but just the mere passing thought of him on his knees with my dick stuffing his face...the head sliding past his tongue to be massaged by his tonsils...as he gags… Fuuuuuuck! Why?!

Falling onto my bed face first, I grab a pillow and punch it. Then, bury my face in it and scream.

Laying there, I just breathe into the pillow...but my arousal is poking the bed… Reaching, sliding my hand between myself and the mattress I palm my dick again. I'd like to think of the pillow as Kaachan's nape, so I nuzzle it while I raise my butt and free my alphan cock from it's confines.

I'd hunch over his presenting form just like this. Slide into that tight slicked hole nice and easy. How I'd love to feel his sphincters fluttering...contracting around me...fuck… If he orgasmed that quickly around me I'd cum for sure. Deep inside. Fill his womb completely, and I wouldn't be able to stop.

Yesss, I want to fill his womb! That thought has me on edge and I stroke faster, squeeze a little tighter as I imagine he would when he cums. I'd grab his hips and slam into him, emptying everything that I am into his pliant body.

I came to that thought, biting the pillow to keep from making noise, and unfortunately left a huge mess on my bed.

Rolling onto my back, I look up at the ceiling kind of disappointed in myself. I don't like where this is going. It's getting easier and easier to give in to my desires, and I hate myself for it. Instincts be damned!

The patrol with Mirio will be a welcome distraction, I think as I yawn. Thank goodness it's only a day away.

It's midday Sunday when I'm tugging my tight costume into place. It's been so long since I've worn it that it feels strange. I turn to my full length mirror in my bedroom, tug my hood down, and adjust my mouth guard so my whole face is covered. I'm sure no one will recognize me like this unless they're an old friend...or foe. Not hoping for the latter...I'm a bit rusty when it comes to hero work, but if it happens I'll accept the challenge!

Making a few hero poses in the mirror I notice my costume is VERY tight in the...groin region… Inwardly, I cringe at almost being able to make out the outline of my dick. That might be a problem...but it's too late to back out now because I hear a knock on my front door.

I greet Lemillion at the door, then we head to Fat Gum's agency. Mirio explained on the way that in order to patrol legally, we'd have to volunteer our time to an agency. I enjoy listening to him and seeing his bright eyes sparkle in excitement. On the inside though, I'm very aware of how much of my body is on display as we take the train.

As per protocol, I applied the max scent blockers so no one could smell that I'm an alpha, but with my whole body on display it was easy to tell...which is unfortunate since people who don't wear scent blockers including villains may try to use that against me. Not like it ever works though with my respirator in place...but it's annoying when they do try.

It's obvious that I ignore all of the eyes that look my way, but feeling them...thank goodness it's not very far to the agency.

When we arrive, there is a formality to it all, thanking and handshaking...but I'm on autopilot. I need more of a distraction than this...a little more action! But, as luck would have it...I was very unlucky...or lucky...as none other than Red Riot and Ground Zero walk into the main entryway where all of us have gathered. Then, Fat Gum introduces us, by our hero names, as the ones that they will be patrolling with and my life has very gotten much more complicated.

Normally, I would have taken my respirator off to speak, but that didn't seem like a very good idea at the moment, or ever... I don't want them to recognize me so I speak a greeting through the mask. It sounds deeper, and menacing, but Kirishima greets us enthusiastically regardless. Kaachan on the other hand, gives a very flat greeting while looking at me.

His eyes trail my body briefly, and I can feel my cheeks heat despite his face remaining blank. I sincerely thank the costume designer who designed my suit in such a way that no one could see my embarrassment, though my body language may have told another story…

I have a passing thought wondering if he liked what he saw, but I dismiss the idea of wondering about such a thing. Need to get my mind off of...

Ground Zero looked _damn_ good in his hero costume, so I looked at his shoes to keep from actually staring at him or the parts of the fabric that clung to his skin… I shouldn't look at him at all. Should just ignore his existence for the duration of this ordeal. I lucked out that my respirator filtered scents so I didn't have to be driven mad by his..._essence_…fuck… I need to stop...what's wrong with me?!

Obviously, I'm a glutton for punishment because I unconsciously keep trying to scent him even though I know the mask isn't going to allow that. I frown to myself… Just breathe. You can do this! Plus Ultra!

"Alright! I'll lead the way!" Kirishima shouted, breaking my inner monologue.

I begin to follow, but Lemillion stops me, "I'm paired with Red Riot. You're paired with Ground Zero, Deku."

Kaachan snorts in derision with a contemptuous smile, "I see why they call you _Deku_."

_Fuck. Me._


	3. Chapter 3

Fate is undoubtedly against me I realize as I walk down the sidewalk next to none other than the one person I'm instinctually obsessed with, the one and only, Bakugou Katsuki. Sweating and nervous, I don't know what to do or say other than just keep walking. Just. Keep. Walking. Don't trip!

While walking beside him I realize I'm a whole head taller than him, but then again he has some growing to do. Since he's still technically a CHILD...I inwardly groan. Totally fucked… Going to lose everything. Everything I've worked so hard to achieve. Maybe the courts will have leniency since it's technically an instinctual response…a biological travesty!

How would I even prove that? Blood tests?! There must be a rise in certain hormones, right?!

But then again, it isn't so farfetched considering just a few hundred years ago it was normal for thirty year olds and fifteen year olds to be mated and married...and life expectancy was forty...

Katsuki snorts derisively again, "Your vibes are all weird. Why're you nervous?"

I don't know what to say so he continues completely deadpan, "You're not a pedo are you?"

Stopping my stride, my eyes go wide and I wave my hands in front of myself like a maniac, "No! No! Why would you say that?!"

He just _laughs._ "You're sweating _bullets_, and your blockers will wear off soon if you keep that up, _Deku_."

My eyes widen, he's right. I need to calm down. Need to stop overthinking this _dire_ situation. If it happens it happens, right? Right?!

A hand waves in front of my face, "Yo, dumbass, you broken?"

He's just so...close. We've never been this close before… Kaachan's eyes are so much more expressive and I find myself almost getting lost in them… Oh, I should answer him!

"Ah...I'm fine…" I look away, blushing, and thank whatever God is above that my costume hides my burning cheeks. "Let's continue."

Ground Zero is beside me while we walk, but he's looking at me sideways like something is wrong with me. Which there is, but he doesn't need to know. He doesn't need to know that the need to essentially rape him is constantly running through my mind on loop because he smells _divine_. That my inner beast is screaming at me to mate him, bind him to me, and fill him to the brim with cum so that he may fall pregnant with my offspring. Yeah. No. Can't tell him ANY of that!

I sigh, "I'm sorry. I just haven't been out on patrol in a very long time, and the last time wasn't the best."

"What happened? You almost die?"

"Yes. Also, I failed to rescue someone, and it's haunted me ever since." It's not a complete lie, but it's not the reason why I'm nervous.

"What happened?"

Really don't want to talk about it, but it's Kaachan. I want to be able to talk to him about anything and everything...no holding back...even if we shouldn't be getting close at all… Where do I even draw the line?

"My best friend died." I say it without emotion, but I can't continue. Crying in front of Kaachan is something that I hope to never do.

"Ah."

It's quiet between us because he doesn't know what to say, and neither do I, so we walk in silence.

Sighing again I continue talking because I want to keep the conversation going, "That's something that comes with the job that you're training for, but hopefully you'll have better luck than I did."

"At least you're stepping forward."

I look at him sideways because I don't know what he means.

"You're patrolling again. That's a step forward."

Smiling genuinely at him, I nod in agreement. "You're right. Let's do our best."

He knew just what to say to make me feel better, to cast all fears aside, to put me completely at ease. Honestly I don't even remember what I was nervous about to begin with...oh yeah. My intentions with him are less than pure...

A couple move to walk past us on the sidewalk, so I move closer to Ground Zero to give them a wide berth thus causing my arm to bump into his. I inhale sharply, and even through clothing it felt like flames licking my skin, but not painful. Like...a welcome warmth mixed with a shock of attraction. It made me want to touch him again, but now he's looking at me funny.

He clicks his tongue dismissively, "Nerd…" Then, brushes his hand where we had touched briefly as if to wipe away...my essence...my scent…if there was any, but I know there isn't... I'll try not to take offense, but inwardly I'm thrilled by this feeling. Want to feel it again, explore it.

I laugh softly, "I'm sorry. Do you not like being touched?"

Kaachan makes a weird twisted with disgust face I've never seen before, "No."

Feeling slightly taken aback, I calmly look ahead and keep walking as if that one word didn't stab me through the chest. I shouldn't be taking this as seriously as I am, as if he's rejecting me when he's really not, but it stings.

A small group of tourists stop us, and break my thought pattern for a moment while they ask for directions, during which I lose sight of Katsuki. After they're well on their way, I look around, but it's clear he's gone. My heart clenches, I need to find him!

Frantic I look ahead, left, right...when I spot a shock of blonde come out of a store front. He looks over at me and waves. I'm on edge for no reason...I need to remain calm. Need to _chill_, but in the back of my mind I feel as if it's getting closer.

By it, I mean his inevitable first heat. What would I do if it did happen? Would like to think that I would protect him, but my instincts may be victorious… I honestly don't want to be a slave to my desires and my inner beast. I want what's best for him, truly...even if that means I have to endure torture.

Sighing, I finally am in range to hear him say, "I had to take a leak."

"Aha…" I didn't know what to say as an image of him doing his business flashes through my mind… Why am I like this?! That was completely unnecessary! But the thought of touching himself… Stop!

I can feel the thick tension between us as we continue on our route. Lecturing him is what I want to do, about the importance of telling your patrolling partner where you are going, but I don't think that would be the right thing to do. I don't want to ridicule him, but for safety purposes it's necessary… I'll just have to keep a close(r) eye on him.

"Deku...you're mumbling…"

"Ah! I'm sorry…I didn't realize..."

As if I didn't already feel out of place, and completely out of depth…I now feel as if I'm insane… Probably look like a complete nut job to the one person that matters the most.

Feels like I'm reliving my highschool days all of a sudden to be honest. I thought I outgrew all of that awkwardness...maybe it's the hero suit that is bringing all this about...has to be. Or maybe it's Kaachan… _Fuck_...get yourself together, Izuku! You can do this!

"So, who's this Lemillion guy to you? Your boyfriend?" I catch him smirking out of my peripheral...almost teasing...

My eyes widen, brows furrowing, and I turn to look at him while keeping stride, "What? No… Why do you ask?"

"You two seem close."

"We used to be patrolling partners, so yes we're close...but not romantically. I don't…" I pause considering whether or not I should be completely candid with him...or shut down this conversation since it is an out of bounds topic considering Katsuki's age… I go with the former.

"I don't date."

"Me either. I don't get the whole mate obsession thing. I'm going to be the number one hero, just like All Might was. He didn't have a mate holding him back either."

It's funny how alike we are...just a short while ago I probably would have said the exact same thing. Although, I knew that All Might actually did have a mate, but in secret. Unfortunately, she's no longer with us. I only know this because we went out drinking one night and he spilled his guts. All his regrets, wishes of how things should have been… It was a night we were supposed to be celebrating, but it ended with drinking our sorrows away.

That night he did mention that if I should ever find a mate...that I shouldn't waste the opportunity. "Take them and never let them go," He said. I don't think he had this in mind for me when he said that.

I'm wondering if Katsuki really meant that though...because he hasn't scented me yet. Yet again I think of foregoing the blockers just to see if the feeling is mutual, but I know that's playing with fire. I don't want either of us to get burned.

I looked heavenward smiling, and picked up where the conversation left off, "He actually did have a mate."

"Hah? No way. How would _you_ even know that?" I had his full attention now, as he looked at me incredulously.

"All Might was a teacher when I attended UA. We got close over the years, and one night he let it slip that he missed her dearly."

"She died?"

I nodded, "When he was younger."

He turned back to face ahead and hummed to himself thoughtfully.

"'It's not really a choice when you find your mate. It just happens, and when it does... take them and never let them go.' He told me that after he told me about her."

Kaachan glances at me out of the corner of his eye, "Do you believe that? That it just happens?"

"I do." I said that with a small smile, as if I already know...which I do, but he can't know that! ...probably shouldn't have said that...

He gave me a dubious look with an eyebrow raised as if he didn't believe me, "A nerd like you, found your mate?"

There I was blushing again...I scratched at my cheek through the mask while looking away, "It's complicated..."

He snorted, "Tch...won't believe it until I see it."

Which may be sooner than either of us thinks…but I want to shield him from this, from me. If he never knows, I would be okay with that. I'll watch over him, and make sure trouble doesn't befall him. My resolve has strengthened, and I know what must happen now: protect Bakugou Katsuki. An alpha protects. A hero protects. I must protect.

I clench my fists and smile at that thought while looking forward, but brush my hand against Kaachan's hand on accident. The warm jolt that courses my veins causes my dick to involuntarily twitch in excitement, and nearly makes me trip.

Those narrowed red eyes are looking at me again as if I'm a bug that needs to be squashed…or rather destroyed with a well placed explosion from his palm...

"S...sorry!"

"Che...walk behind me." His tone leaves no room for argument, so I fall a step behind while still beside him. Which makes me feel as if I were a scolded puppy, but gets the gears turning in my head. Maybe...he feels it too? No...I shouldn't be thinking in such terms. I shouldn't hope for something that can never transpire. I must protect him from my baser instincts...which is easier said than done…considering the little chub I got just from the brief contact we had through clothing. Suuuuuch a pedo...

"Help! Please! Someone, help!"

Previous thoughts forgotten, we look to each other then take off in the direction of the cries for help.

At the mouth of an alley there is a man who resembles a shark confronting a normal looking man. A woman, presumably the normal man's girlfriend, looks scared and was the one who called for help. Shark-man has her in a headlock to keep her quiet.

"Just pay me what you owe, and there will be no problems for you or this little cutie."

"I-I don't have it…"

"Oi! Oi! Let her go!" Ground Zero shouts as we face the trio ready to fight if necessary.

The shark-man scoffs and turns showing us he has a sharp blade to the woman's throat, "Stay out of this if you know what's good for you kid!"

"Kid?!" Ground Zero huffs under his breath, almost leaping toward the guy. I caught him from behind before he could get closer keeping in mind the guy has a hostage. My front was flush with his rear, but I didn't have time to analyze that...

"Wait, Ground Zero…" I whisper harshly into his ear, but he grasps my right wrist and an explosion engulfs my arm. Releasing him immediately he surges toward the victims and villain, but I reach out to snatch his arm with my now gloveless hand. He turns toward me with an 'I'll kill you' expression and jerks his arm out of my hold.

"He's getting away!" He roars in my face.

Looking up I only see the two victims, the shark-man is nowhere to be seen. Oh...I've made a mistake… The shark-guy must have booked it as soon as he saw Kaachan's quirk in action, realizing he was at a disadvantage...

Kaachan sprints down the alley in an attempt to chase the guy, but he has a good head start. I chose not to follow and instead was talking to the woman and man who were being assaulted when the police showed up to take a report.

Ground Zero returns empty handed with his face and mood soured. I interfered with him apprehending a criminal, but all the same, he did have a hostage. One must tread lightly when someone's life is on the line… Protocol and instinct are two very different things. I was going by protocol and he was going on instinct. We haven't worked together before...and it shows much to my dismay…

I'm recanting my version of the incident to the police when out of the corner of my vision I see Kaachan bend to pick up my shredded glove and pocket the blackened fabric.

_Wtf?_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't completely understand what I just saw… I can't understand...why Bakugou Katsuki would pick up an article of clothing of mine, that he blew off, and put it in his pocket…just can't wrap my mind around that.

Acting normally I finish the interview with the police so they could file a report against the shark-man/loan-shark. Katsuki is interviewed next, and by that time Mirio and Kirishima find us as our patrol shift draws to a close.

"Hey! Deku! How did it go?" Lemillion asked as he clapped me on my back. He had a huge grin on his face, which made me feel as if all the awkwardness and stress I went through was completely worth it. Though, even without Lemillion's megawatt smile, it was worth it just to get closer to Kaachan despite knowing that I honestly shouldn't. Though, he's now angry with me…

This day has been tiresome. I can hardly think straight.

"Ah, it went well! Until the end…" I said scratching the back of my head with a cringey smile.

"Oh?"

"Some miscommunication between Ground Zero and I led to an assaulter getting away. It was my fault…"

Lemillion smiled apologetically, "Don't beat yourself up about it. You'll do better next time!"

Next time?

He raised a finger in the air as if to make a point, "Fat Gum mentioned something about a mentoring program if we'd like to keep patrolling after today. You know...to guide the young heroes of tomorrow."

That All Might like smile was in place, and it's probably the happiest I've seen him in a long time.

"Would you be interested?"

How could I say no?

"I think that would be great," I say as I smile back.

What did I just get myself into though? Quite possibly it didn't mean that I was stuck with Kaachan… Not sure how the mentoring program works, but it could have me with several different people. Am slightly disappointed that it may mean that I'm NOT stuck with Kaachan even though that would brew some type of situations that I really don't need to be getting into...at all…or ever...

I'm actually ok as long as I have my mask on, mostly. Besides touching him accidentally several times, there was hardly any temptation. So, if I happen to be stuck with him for the mentoring program, I'd be ok...probably. Unless we're in close proximity, and my mask gets blown/torn off. Then, he'd know who I really am...

Come to think of it...would being his teacher be a problem? Would people think that's a suspicious thing to be his teacher and his mentor? Like I'm stalking him? Infatuated with him? This was a chance thing, though. Like, one in a million chance of happening...purely coincidental. There's no way I could ever orchestrate something this complicated just to get close to him...

"Deku?" Lemillion queried, almost worried.

"Ah! Sorry! I kind of drifted off in thought...haha" I rubbed the bridge of my mask feeling awkward that I let myself float away like that. Which has been occurring more and more recently...though, my condition _will_ worsen over time if I remember correctly… When I come of season and have the most epic rut.

"Looks like everything is squared away. It's time to go back to the agency to make our own reports, Lemillion. It was great working with you by the way!" Kirishima interjected as he walked up to us. Couldn't be more thankful for the reprieve. I really don't need Mirio asking about my behavior.

"Oh! And it was nice meeting you Deku. Sorry you got paired with Ground Zero. He can be a lot at first, but he's the best, you know?" Kirishima continued as we all began to move in tandem towards our destination.

"Yes! I'm just a bit rusty, I think…"

By the way...where is he? But then I look ahead and there he is walking ahead of us.

The conversation continues, but I find myself drifting again as I watch the way he moves. Fluid, confident, surly even. He's not like typical omegas I realize. Most are demure in nature, often frail or willowy, with soft flesh...the males are almost feminine. Like...Aoyama...one of the ones who tried to trip my trigger.

Kaachan is none of those things, not by far. His scent is altogether different from any omega I've ever encountered as well, more of a spicy musk than flowery or sugary. As if he was tailored specifically to my taste…mmm...

Considering my past, I feel like I always held back when it came to sexual encounters because I felt like I might break the omegas I was with… Don't think I'll have that problem with Kaachan… Wait...I'm not pursuing him! No...no...I-I can't. But God I want to… Shit...my resolve is crumbling…I'm supposed to protect him at all costs...not molest him at all costs… Though, that does sound very appealing… No! I've got to think of an alternative to sate my desires...

Well...it is ok to think about, just not act upon. Maybe that will be enough…paired with excessive masturbation… That...sounds like the most bullshit plan I've ever thought of in my entire existence in order to justify my desires to bed a minor and my student… Depraved...and shameless...almost villainous!

I slap my cheeks suddenly to dispel the lewd thoughts which in turn caused Lemillion and Red Riot to look at me with concern.

"I'll do better next time!"

They laugh and nod as if they think I'm talking about what just happened. If they only knew the truth…

"That's the spirit!" Lemillion clapped me on my back with enthusiasm.

The rest of the reports ordeal and signing up for the mentoring program was a blur. I was on autopilot, obviously distracted rethinking everything that happened today.

Thinking of how my body slotted with his just perfectly…

There was a brief chat with Fat Gum and Lemillion, but I can't tell you what all was said. And honestly don't care, which is so very unlike me that it almost worries me...like I'm slipping away and being replaced by something much more sinister...and perverse.

We're leaving the agency when we catch sight of Kaachan and Kirishima also leaving. Mirio waves them over. They're in their school uniforms while we're still in our hero costumes. Pleasantries were exchanged between Lemillion and Kirishima, and I may have said something...but Katsuki was silent for the exception of a grunt. He may have thrown a cursory glance my way, but that was it before we parted ways. As if he was still fuming from earlier… The urge to follow him was overwhelming, but I couldn't leave Mirio hanging.

"That Ground Zero…" Lemillion looked at me sideways while we walked toward the train station, "has an ill-tempered disposition, but has such potential."

"I agree. Wonder if he'll grow out of that…"

"Ah, with the right mentoring, it's possible," he smiles. He's really the best about keeping positive...which is irksome at this particular moment… As if he can see through me...

Suddenly uncomfortable, I change the subject, "Oh, by the way, how was your patrolling with Red Riot?"

We converse for the duration of the train trip while night fell around us, but my mind is on a certain blonde. The urge to go find him, and make sure he's alright is testing my strength and resolve. I'm sure he's fine, it's just something nagging at me...not sure what...but I want to know.

Lemillion and I part ways at the train station, I thank him and we make plans to continue this next Sunday. Glad that's over, I can use my energy for more pressing matters.

Should I visit the dorms to check on Kaachan? Okay. Let's say I do, and I get caught...trespassing, stalking of a minor...lose my job, and all credibility...so it's almost as bad as worst case scenario only less jail time and no real reward? So high risk...

I hate that I'm already moving in that direction, that my feet just carry me toward the school dorms as if I've already made the decision...I can always turn around, but I know I won't. Even though I'm going through the spiel of scenarios as if I'm rational and level-headed...they're just empty thoughts because it has already been outlined. Like fate.

How do I even know which room is his? Oh, you underestimate me. That, I found out weeks ago when I had to slake my curiosity. Not like I ever planned to do this! There's no way that I knew it would ever lead to this! At that time, I just...wanted...needed to know. Who knew I would use it for future reference? Not this guy. I'm not like that. I convinced myself it was just to see if any alphas were in any of the rooms around him, you know, just in case he were to present while studying or sleeping…

The security for the dorms was light, just a little patrol car that drove around, nothing to really concern myself with. There's a tree outside his balcony as well as a lamppost, how convenient. His light is on. His curtains are wide open, and I'm wearing green. It's like everything is just falling into place, I think as I scale the large oak. Plenty of greenery surrounds me to hide my presence as I choose a limb to lean against and peer inside.

It's so surreal that this is happening, because this isn't me right now. I would never think to do such a thing, but my inner alpha has his own ways, and to him this is perfectly acceptable.

Perfectly acceptable to watch Bakugou Katsuki lay on his bed with one leg hanging over the edge while he brings a familiar piece of fabric to his face. My breath catches and my eyes widen. He's inhaling, and I look at my naked hand and wrist. Hesitantly almost, I bring it up to my nose and inhale. It's faint, but my scent is there. How? Unless...the explosion burnt off the blockers… That's so random! But now I'll know whether or not he feels it too… I watch with bated breath, hoping for the best, or maybe nothing? Not sure which is better at this point to be honest.

Kaachan looks at the fabric, turns it over, inhales again and repeats the process as if he doesn't know what to make of it. Kind of glares at it...which makes me think that maybe the feeling _isn't_ mutual...but then something magical happens. One hand holds the glove, while his other...slides down his body to stroke at the growing bulge in his uniform pants.

I _ache_ at that almost dreamlike sight. Instantly aroused and straining against the tight material of my hero costume. This is something straight out of a fantasy!

The hand stops moving as he inhales again, and scrunches his nose. Almost as if he's pissed off at the glove, and glares at it as he continues to rub himself more brusquely through his pants. I wonder why he doesn't touch himself more directly...different strokes and all...but I find myself doing the same as he does while I watch. Just rubbing through the fabric, and teasing my dick. It feels amazing, too amazing and I have to refrain from touching too roughly or else I may just cum.

Light languid strokes with just the tips of two fingers against my shaft sustain me as I watch Katsuki do something similar and I catch myself wishing he were doing that to me. Then, it's as if something takes him over, he opens his pants to free his cock and buries his nose in the glove. He fists his flesh tightly and strokes himself slowly as if it pains him to do so.

Maybe he doesn't know what he's doing...maybe this is his first time… Maybe...just maybe I should help? I suppress a chuckle, no no no...I can't do that. Even if he's struggling to find a rhythm, and the right grip...and the right speed… It's cute, and sexy that he's so inexperienced.

Honestly, looking at him I imagined he'd have a little cocklet, but it's more of a size of a beta's. Which impresses me weirdly enough as he fumbles with his little prick.

Kaachan squeezes the tip of his dick and a bit of milky residue pearls at the top. Rubbing his thumb in it, smearing it over the head, I can almost hear him groan which in turn causes me to release my cock from its confines. I can't hold back anymore…

Here I am hunched over in a tree, dick in hand, watching my future mate stroke himself while sniffing my glove that he blew off earlier… and it feels so _very_ fucking good. Good to know that he accepts, basically...even if he doesn't understand quite yet.

A few awkward minutes later, he's getting the hang of it, unsure strokes have now become confident if even a bit frenzied. He's close, and so am I. I've matched his offbeat rhythm, squeezing as he does, and then he's cumming...and the pure rapture on his face is just the most ethereal sight I've ever beheld.

I just witnessed the first time he's ever cum, and I'm not far behind, spilling my essence all over the tree bark below me. It's a waste really, because it should be buried deep inside Kaachan, my mate...but this doesn't change anything. Despite this accident...hiccup if you will...it still can't happen.

The afterglow of orgasm fades quickly when the seriousness of what just happened really sinks in, and I'm appalled. I shouldn't be here. I've left evidence...fuck. For someone so smart, I can have huge idiotic episodes...

Kaachan suddenly sits up in bed, drawing my attention to him again, and he's fucking scenting the air! Fuck! He smells it! Me! My cum!

_Fuck! Run!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

It was as if I was in a haze… All of my actions up until this point were poor decisions made by a baser instinct instead of rational reasoning. I could kick myself in the face for being such a fool as to be led by the nose like any normal dumbass alphan neanderthal.

Just tucked dick and ran. Dropped from the tree, landed, and sprinted using 100% of all for one and _ran_.

There was a distant angry 'OOOOOOI!', but I pressed forward as if I didn't hear it or the explosions behind me...but my gait slowed. My body was betraying me again!

I was still in the outlying woods that surrounded UA...Kaachan could be upon me at any moment!

Nevertheless my body came to a halt, and I hung my head in defeat.

"Deku! I know you're...there…" he said huffing loudly. "I can smell you!"

The only thing that separated us was a few bushes and trees. I turned slowly to peer through the foliage to look at Kaachan hunched and clutching at his stomach, almost out of breath.

This was the absolute one scenario that I've been trying to avoid…

"Hah...hah…" I can't breathe properly inside my mask, and Kaachan's audible breaths are echoing my own.

"Come out! Face me!" He shouts angrily, yet almost desperate as he winces against the pain I know he's feeling.

Following his command I step out into the small clearing surrounded by forest with my arms raised as if to surrender. His face is unbelievably flushed as he inhales deeply and sighs, eyes focusing in on mine. My breathing hitches, he's gorgeous, even with his nostrils flaring with each intake of air and furious scowl maring his visage. My mate...

"You knew!" He accused, almost growling.

I didn't… I never knew… Okay, I had an inkling that it may go this way… But I never meant for things to take such a sharp turn… that would both complete me, and end me… simultaneously… if it should ever happen!

"I did." I finally admitted honestly, even resolutely, which stunned me because it was almost remorseless.

While musing, I feel my body being enveloped in warmth, but it didn't make much sense until my back hit the ground that I realized I had been tackled. His heated breath could be felt through the fabric at my neck as he nuzzled it.

_Too close!_

"Deku…" he murmured in that hazey way that overcomes someone when hormones are involved.

_I have to act fast!_

Bucking against him, which was both a pleasure and a pain as it ground my dick against his rear, I reached behind me into my pack to retrieve my one and only saving grace! An epi pen of heat suppressant with a sedative! I swiped it from the UA emergency medical kit in my classroom thinking it would come in handy, but am disappointed that I have to use it. Or rather, the alpha part of me is…causing me to hesitate for a mere millisecond.

That minute pause would cost me dearly as it gave Kaachan an opening. His fingers curled around my mask, and with one well placed explosion... The respirator shattered as the needle sunk into Kaachan's thigh.

I stared up at him in abject horror, and his eyes widened as if the last puzzle piece fell into place.

He knows.

Who.

I.

Am.

Jolting… Gasping… Eyes snapping open simultaneously... I awake.

Stunned, I stare into the darkness ahead of me. I could almost scent him faintly… but it's just a distant memory dredged up by my sleep addled brain I'm sure. I'm sure...

It had felt so real... His warmth… I _felt_ that. My eyes teared at the loss of that warmth. That wasn't reality… _that_ _wasn't_ _real_, I tell myself, and faintly wonder what actually _is _real. Could I even discern fantasy from reality? The lines are blurring so completely…

_Calm down._ I've got to rationalize this. I know exactly what is happening. Reality being skewed is a symptom of the instinctual disease that is overtaking my senses. Being with him for the better part of a day...being so near must have triggered such an evil hallucination.

I rub my face, and finger the stubble coming through at my jawline. It's Monday. It's also 6:19am I see as I look to my digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside me.

Relaxing back into the sheets while closing my eyes, I feel my dick hanging heavy with arousal between my thighs. Palming it, I realize I have no memory of getting home. Zero. There's absolutely no way that I wouldn't have any memory...nevermind the fact that I never sleep nude, and I can feel the sheets against my skin.

I blink up into the darkness and feel dread. My erection wanes as I turn on the lamp on my bedside table which illuminates a stark white note that reads 'We need to talk. -Mirio'.

I have to meet with him before school. I have to know what's going on!

All throughout my morning routine I'm filled with apprehension over the serious conversation that will take place between Mirio and I.

From what I've gathered, I'm not going to like what Mirio has to say. When I went to shower, I noticed dried...fluids around my nether regions as well as on my sheets...probably from a wet dream... I also searched my home for my old hero costume that I had been wearing, but to no avail. And there was sticky residue as well as a puncture mark on the inside of my left arm, presumably from an IV.

Was it even fucking Monday?!

Checking my phone proved it was in fact Monday, but a whole week later! WTF?!

Ignoring all the notifications on my phone, I think the last thing I honestly remember is looking up into Bakugou Katsuki's surprised red eyes. I raise my eyebrows, if that wasn't a dream... Which, who the fuck knows! I don't!

Hunched over with my head in my hands while sitting on the edge of my bed, I wrack my brain for anything...anything to alleviate this confusion.

I rake a hand through my tousled dark green hair. Ok...ok let's look at the positives… I'm not in jail. If I had done anything untoward...I'd be in jail, not at home.

Comforted by that thought, I stand to leave and face the awkwardness that awaits me at work.

Thankfully, I don't have to wait long for some reprieve as Mirio was waiting for me at the entrance of UA.

"Good morning," he says somberly...which is totally unlike him…

The nerves that I had managed to quell on the route to work come back full force with Mirio's grave expression.

"Ah...good morning!" I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

"Now, there's no need to worry, but you spontaneously went into rut after patrolling. Luckily, I found you and...took care of you."

I open my mouth to say something but Mirio cuts me off, "you didn't hurt anyone, and the school nurse visited you, took care of you, and kept you sedated until your hormones leveled off."

"Ah…" I look heavenward, "that makes sense." Which it did, but in a way, it did not. I had so many questions, but maybe it wasn't my place to ask. Like, how...did he 'take care of me'? Mirio looked very uncomfortable, and I felt like I shouldn't press further.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I smile at him genuinely.

He lets out a breath he's been holding and smiles back, "Any time!" He claps me on the back in that old friendly way and we enter the main building as if nothing was wrong, but my gut told me otherwise… That sinking feeling...deep in the pit of my stomach…that something definitely wasn't right.

Sitting at my desk at the head of my classroom I felt like I was on pins and needles waiting to scent that particular smell my nose always sought...but failed to do so...

Various students distracted me with greetings and well wishes, because they had been told I was sick for the past week I had been absent. After assuring the ones crowded around my desk that I was indeed fine, thanked them for their concern, and asked them to take their seats, I realized all of the seats were filled.

Inhaling deeply, no scent. Panic flooded my senses, but I could not look at him. I forced myself to continue as if nothing were plaguing my mind, that that chill that slid into my veins...wasn't real.

Swallowing hard after a particularly thick sentence, I can't help my eyes glance in his direction, notice something out of place, and zeroed in on his neck.

My breath catches, and I turn away from my students to cough violently. I feel like my throat is closing in as I reach for a glass of water that I always keep at my desk. Everyone is obviously concerned, but I can't hear their voices as I choke down large gulps of water.

Somehow I breathe deeply, find some sort of composure and turn to my class, smiling apologetically. Vaguely, I remember this place to be my sanctuary, but at this moment it is a torture chamber...

So many questions flood my mind, but instead I ask, "Let's continue, shall we?"

A combination lock...a fucking combination lock…

An anti-fucking-bite posture collar...with an internal combination lock.

Wouldn't be able to remove it without hurting him… Technology sure is a bitch.

I couldn't look at Kaachan for the rest of class, and only happened to glance at him on his way out of my classroom to see the combination lock at the top of the collar. Talk about adding insult to injury… He's probably wearing anti-rape shorts as well, and blockers to top it all off.

The internal vibration of rage pooled into my extremities which caused an itching feeling… an itching for violence. I wanted to destroy my classroom. It no longer brought me solace. It was no longer a place for me to shape young minds and prepare them for hero work. My dear heaven has become hell… but, I cannot destroy it.

I slide into my chair, and lean heavily on my desk. Without an outlet for said violence, a feeling of helplessness washes over me. Biting my lower lip, my eyes teared.

I don't know what to do…

I don't know how to act anymore…

I don't know how to feel anymore…

If my mate was unreachable before, he is untouchable now.

Despite just going through rut, the urgency of mating Kaachan hasn't changed. I want him now just as badly as ever, if not even more so. Denying my instincts…

Something clicks… I need to read more about my situation… my condition… Google, please help!

_When a seasoned alpha encounters his prospective mate during their heat, it automatically triggers their rut, and almost always guarantees a pregnancy. If their mating becomes interrupted, or doesn't result in a mating bite, this only exacerbates the process for both parties and has the potential of leading to insanity and even uncontrollable violence. As with the alpha/omega trial experiments, those who were separated or denied mating against their instincts, the risk of insanity rose significantly over time. It is reversible however, once mated._

_Drugs may delay the process, but only over a short period of time before the body becomes accustomed to the medicine and eventually rejects it. This method is only used when the omega isn't of legal mating age, or the family doesn't approve of the potential mate. Regardless, the medicine should only be consumed in dire situations, and it is recommended to distance oneself at all times until the situation is resolved. _

Resolved… How long will that take? What if I'm around him when he goes into heat next time? What if one of us slips and it triggers the other again?

I blink...again? So...was that a dream? Or?

Burying my head in my hands on my desk, I fume. I need to know what happened!

A pinch of guilt causes me to think otherwise...maybe it's better if I don't know… Maybe I should look into this medication… Or give up? Should I admit defeat, tuck tail and run? By which I mean transfer to another school…

I'd never see Kaachan again…

Pounding a fist on my desk, I look to the ceiling, I can't do that. I can't take the cowards way out. I'm stronger than this! I won't let this destroy everything that I've built. I'll think of something!

"Midoriya-sensei…"

p47re0n:

RomanticHorror?fan_landing=true


End file.
